Lavender
by Mademoiselle L'Arel
Summary: House/Cuddy smut, a very nice one


**Hello people!  
I just wanna say that right now I am completely drunk! DRUNK!  
And I was listening the song I Am A Hero (Jennifer Saunders version) and I was inspired to write this story..  
Please please note that I am veryyyy drunk and not a native speaker so I am sorry for the grammar mistakes!**

**Love you all!**

How many dots are on the ceiling?

She was counting them. One by one. Lying in bed, looking at her ceiling there was nothing else she could do. She was alone, all by herself just got back from a fancy party and she needed solitude. She needed a quite time for herself. Not only that, she also needed someone with her. Not just someone. She needed him.

Lying on her satin dark deep purple covers of her queen size bed, she wandered her hands down her outfit. She was wearing a tight blood red dress that was hugging the curve of her waist perfectly and tightening under her breasts, bushing her boobs up for display. The skirt being so little, showed a lot of her perfectly toned legs and thighs. She was wearing black do-me pumps under them not bothering to take them off when she got back. She was way too tired to deal with trivial things like that. Besides she always thought of herself even sexier when she had heels on. Her dark black hair was spread on her pillow, in a messy way after a long night of socializing. There was a deep smell in her room, the perfume she had put on earlier. She could still smell it where her cleavage began. Obsession by Calvin Klein always did her wonders; made all kinds of men follow her around. And her hour long make up was worth every minute. Dark smoky eye shadow, made her grey eyes pop out. It was mesmerizing to look at her. Her dark red lipstick was inviting men in to taste it. It made it even more mysterious when she gave them one of her half smiles.

She had hosted a charity gala in her hospital, tried to get many donors with her gracious charms. But all through the horrific and an extremely long night her eyes were looking for him. The reason she was getting all the money for the hospital. It was them together as a team. He did his work and she displayed it to rich people. Together they were making it work.

Three hours and a lot of drinks later she had found him in his office. Alone, his back turned, looking out of the window. There was a calming silence in the room but definitely not an awkward one. He had sensed her presence. She could tell from how he changed his posture, trying to make himself even more desirable for her. _He doesn't have to try hard_, she though. She already wanted him like she wanted nothing else before. They say when you taste something it is impossible to give it up. She had tasted him over 20 years ago and she had no idea how she had hold on all these years now. She had quietly walked in to the room, her heels making deep thump sounds with her each step. She had come to stand behind him.

"I've been looking for you." She said, curiously trying to see his face.

"You look good tonight." He complimented her in a quite but a certain voice. She watched him bring the scotch glass in his hands to his lips. She heard the ice cubes clinking.

"You know, you have to be down there, with the guests." She tried to make up a cover story for her presence. The room was still very quiet now slowly making her nervous.

"I do." He stood silent for a second then slowly turned to his head to look at her. She gasped quietly when she saw his eyes. She had seen his eyes millions of times, memorized the color, every line around it but now in this light, him looking at her like that made her gasp.

She tried not to make it obvious. It was so hypnotizing that she had to look away. She could tell he was still staring at her, observing her, making a note of every single detail to remember it for later. It was so intense; she wasn't going to stand it any longer. She was breathing hard and the air around her was enough to make her even more nervous. He was still staring at her without saying or doing anything.

"House!" she tried one last time. No, it wasn't helping. No reaction at her. She was annoyed and didn't know what to do. She felt like she wasn't going to be able to control herself if she had stayed there any longer.

"Fine.. Suit yourself." She blurted out, not knowing what else to do or say. With one last look at him, she turned around in one swift motion and started walking to the door. She could still feel his eyes at her ass. She unintentionally swayed her hips to amuse him. She hated it. She wasn't supposed to make herself look good for him but she couldn't help her instincts. She slowly walked back to the door as she came in 5 minutes ago. She brushed her hair with her hand in a quick motion, out of nervousness. Finally turning the corner, she was gone.

Behind her, House smiled to himself and turned back to the window. He could feel the storm approaching outside. He took a deep breath and brought the glass to his lips.

Now lying there, on her bed she was thinking about that moment over and over again; his looks, his posture, his broad back when she had approached him from behind. She was so into the moment that she didn't want to lose it. That's the only thing she had in her quite bedroom, alone. Living the memory in her head again and again… until the knock on her door.

She suddenly opened her eyes in shock. She turned her head and looked up the clock on her nightstand, 2.34 am. She wasn't expecting anyone. Still thinking whether to open it or not she heard the knocking again. Her heart started to race. Throwing her legs off the bed, she stood on her heels and made her way to the door. In the hallway, she heard the knocking once again, an insisting one this time. She got in front of the door, took a deep breath, put her hand on the handle and opened the door.

Her eyes grew wide when she saw him standing there. He was wearing what's left of his suit. Black pants and black buttoned down shirt with the top couple of buttons opened. She saw hunger in his eyes. He was staring at her intensely. The air was cold and smelled beautiful. She figured it was going to start raining soon.

Still staring at him with wide eyes, she had just opened her mouth to ask him when she saw him quickly moving closer to her. Before she knew what was happening, she felt him grab her tiny waist and push her inside the warmth of her house. He closed the door for her and quickly turned her around, harshly pinning her against it. A loud thump was heard when her bare back met the coldness of her front door. She was lost of words, not even daring to ask him what the hell he was doing. His face was inches close to hers. One of her hands was possessively grabbing her waist and the other was pressed against the door just next to her waist. He parted her legs with his knee. She felt completely trapped, but excited at the same time. She was also embarrassed; she felt like she needed to get ready for him but apparently he didn't mind. He pressed his chest to her boobs; she felt them squish against him.

Looking at her deeply, he let his eyes wander around. First her lips, which were slightly parted and moist with her salvia then he turned his gaze to her boobs. Perfectly rounded and plum now pressed against his chest. He looked back into her eyes and saw her quick gaze at his lips. As much as she was confused she was also excited.

Still standing there, looking at each other she realized she wasn't going to be able to hold on any longer. She raised her eyebrows and gave him a daring look. That did it for him.

He saw the look, and took her challenge. Quicker than she expected, he suddenly pressed his lips against hers and started kissing her hungrily; savoring her lips and the faint taste of wine she had had earlier. Surprised, she didn't know what to do and desperately followed her instincts kissing him back with the same passion he was showering her with. The air was thick with desire. And each move of his tongue of his mouth against her lips was like fire in her blood. Trapped between the door and his embrace she put her hands to his upper arms, feeling him grabbing the hem of her dress. Each of his kisses were growing stronger, his tongue was exploring every bit of her mouth. She moved her hands to his neck and pulled him even closer as if it was possible. He saw it as an invitation, moved his right hand from his waist to her ass grabbing it possessively. His left hand had left the door and was lost in her dark wavy hair.

He pulled back to take a deep breath. She suddenly felt empty, with his lips being pulled back. Cold air replaced his warmth against her. She looked into his eyes, panting then forced his head to her neck.

He didn't need to be told twice. He dug into her neck, kissing, licking and occasionally biting not long enough to leave a mark. That would come later. His hand went back to her waist and pulled her even closer, rubbing his crotch against hers. She gasped, feeling her erection. She had been wanting this so long. It had been 20 years. 20 years of wanting, longing and stealing quick glances from each other. Being in the same place all the time but not being able to touch or feel each other. Having to look into each others eyes everyday but not able to take it in fully. They never had a moment together to make their own until now.

Not being able to wait any longer, Cuddy put her hand on his chest, stopping him. He lifted his head to look into her grey eyes, questioning it. She was panting and suddenly took arm and led him to her dimly lit bedroom.

The minute they got in he pushed her back against the bed and quickly got on top of her. He stared into her eyes, now dark grey with desire. There was no need for talk. He knew it and he didn't want to waste another minute.

House put his forehead against her and felt her wrapping her legs around him. Her hands were on his biceps, holding onto him. He liked the feeling; having the famous Dr. Lisa Cuddy trapped under him completely helpless yet completely willing. She was waiting anticipated. He didn't make her wait, pressed his lips against her and started kissing her slowly this time. He was taking his time and enjoying the moment; enjoying her slowing down with him and responding to the every movement of his tongue. He wandered his hands down her breasts, groping them, massaging them through her dress then moving down to her waist, her ass, her hips and finally her long legs, caressing them it was impossible to get enough of her. She was not a patient woman. He could feel her playing with the buttons on his shirt, tugging at them.

Cuddy felt their kisses growing more urgent with each passing second. Then out of the blue she felt him leave her mouth and look at her with a smile on his lips. She knew she wasn't going to like what he was planning. He put small pecks on her lips and slowly moved to her chin, made a trail down and just when he got to her neck she felt him sank his teeth to the crook of her neck. She hissed and when his teeth sank even deeper she whimpered. He stopped and quickly apologized to her with his kisses on the spot. He lifted his head, and looked at his masterpiece. It wasn't like any other hickey now. His teeth marks were seen visibly. He turned his head to look at Cuddy who had a furious expression of her face. Before she got time to react he attacked her mouth with his hungry kisses one more time all the while his hand slowly moved to panty line. He felt her core through the material. She was dripping, ready for him. He wasn't going to wait any longer.

In one quick motion he lifted his head from his lips, pulled both of his hands to where her cleavage met and ripped the dress open.

"House!" Cuddy gasped, her first words to him since he got here. She was shocked and caught completely off guard by his gesture. She had had sex with many men before but none of them was this wild with her.

"Ssh.." he shut her up with a kiss. "I'll buy you a new one."

Completely distracted by his effects on her, she didn't realize when he wandered his gaze down to her now half exposed body. She was wearing black and red lace push up bra with matching panties. She was also wearing a garter belt which was a pleasant surprise for him.

He moved his hands to where the belt buckles met her socks. He slowly undid each buckle one by one. When one of the socks was released, he started rolling it down her long legs, caressing it, adoring it at the same time. He lifted his head to look into her eyes. It was glowing with desire, watching his every move. When he got to his ankle he planted a kiss there and slowly took her shoe off, throwing it to the side. He did the same thing with her other leg. Her gaze on him never broke. Then he held both of her legs and pulled her closer to him, wrapping them around his waist. He once again kissed her passionately, licking the insides of her mouth.

She was still playing with the buttons of his shirt but he took her hands and placed them around his neck. Annoyed, she tried to access his skin by sneaking her hands inside from his collar. He showered her mouth and neck with kisses then finally turning his attention to her breasts. He removed the one strap of her bra, kissing the smooth skin on her shoulder. Then without any warning he reached behind her and undid her bra and threw it to the floor. He enjoyed the sight of her breasts spilled in front him. It had been 20 years yet she was getting hotter and hotter. She was in better shape than when he had left her. She had aged beautifully.

Her long red polished nails were digging into his back now, impatiently. He grabbed one of her breasts and put his mouth on the nipple. He sucked it and heard her moan when he bit the sensitive skin. He was making sure she was getting all the pleasure she needed and was seeking for when she had come up to his office that night. He moved to his other breast and gave it the same attention. He was too distracted to notice Cuddy slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He helped her take it off, not being able to wait any longer. He kissed between her breasts and made her way down to her stomach, enjoying the feeling of her flat stomach under his lips. He kissed around her belly button then came to her panty line. He grabbed the edges of the material and pulled it down and faced her womanhood. She was even wetter now; he looked and saw her eyes closed tightly. She was waiting for him to touch her. And he couldn't wait to touch her. He kissed the inside of her thighs and when he came to her vagina he blew cold air slowly. She gasped. He was enjoying her reactions. He bent down his head and pressed his lips against her clitoris and started sucking. He heard her moan luxuriously. She was enjoying herself. He then put his tongue inside of her starting a rhythm, all the while stimulating her clit with his thumb. She was moaning, groaning and she put his hands on his hair, pushing him even closer to her core. He had always been good at this and she hated him for it. She hated that he was the only man who could give her exactly what she wanted. She lost her ability to think when he put two of his fingers inside of her and started moving them in and out. She was moaning really loudly now, panting at the same time. With each thrust of his fingers she felt herself getting close to her climax. She felt it building it inside of her then all of a sudden he stopped, lifted his head to gaze into her eyes.

"You.. bastard.." she managed to say out of frustration. She needed it so bad.

Cuddy watched him take of his pants and boxers quickly. Damn it she wanted to do that but she was too frustrated at him to do so. He got on top of her again, wrapped her legs around her waist and pressed her erection against her. He gazed into her eyes longingly.

"You.. always do this." She said still panting; he silenced her with a kiss and rubbed himself against her. She moaned with frustration. Cuddy opened her legs even wider for him and reached down to take his penis into her hands. She gasped when she felt his length. He was bigger than she had remembered. She looked deep into her eyes and whispered "Please, now."

House didn't need to be told twice. With the help of her hands he slowly started guiding himself inside of her. As he was filling her inch by inch he was amazed by how tight she was.

"Oh god Cuddy.." Cuddy was lost. She was amazed and overwhelmed by the sudden fullness inside of her. She felt like she couldn't breathe. It was too painful yet felt amazing. When finally his tip reached her bottom, he waited for her to adjust to his size. He felt her nails digging into his back. House looked at her eyes and saw desperation. She needed this. She was trying to rock her hips slightly, get him to move. His lips found her mouth, gave her a sensual kiss and he thrusted her once.

"Ah!" she gasped. It was the sexiest sound he had heard since his sex with her in college. He wanted to hear it again so he thrusted again, more forcefully yet agonizingly slow this time. He heard her moan even more luxuriously now, nails scratching his back. She tightened her legs around him and whispered him to keep going. He penetrated her again and again until he found a rhythm and felt her falling into the same rhythm with him. She was rocking her hips all the while searching his lips to feel more of him. He obliged, giving her what she wanted and needed. He liked seeing her like this, decided it was the best sight he had ever seen. Completely flushed Lisa Cuddy with messy her practically begging him to keep going was something worth seeing. He couldn't resist her. He was willing to do whatever she asked him to. He left her mouth and moved his lips to her breasts once again; nipping and sucking. She was moaning with each of his thrusts and the sounds she was making were getting more intense with each passing moment. She felt her orgasm building inside. He was so close too, holding it just for her. When he saw her cries getting louder, he put one of his hands to her clit and started rubbing it.

That was it for her. Just as she was about to come, he kissed her and she screamed while their lips were rubbing against each others.

"Oh God! House!" he heard her scream as he finally let himself go, coming inside of her, grunting her name. He buried his head to the crook of her neck as they both rode their orgasms together, Cuddy screaming, moaning like she never had before.

He slowly lifted her head and stared at her; eyes closed, cheeks blushed, lips completely swollen and red from all the kissing she was enjoying the aftermath of her orgasm. Her hair was drenched in sweat and he though she looked even more beautiful like that.

Beautiful and completely gorgeous. Those would be the word he would use while describing her. She had a small smile playing her lips and he couldn't help himself to kiss it off. He brushed his lips against hers and then slowly kissed her. She lazy kissed back and opened her eyes to gaze at his. She smiled and sighed contently, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

"Hey" he said smiling. He was trying to make it not awkward and to his surprise it was not awkward at all.

She laughed. "Hey yourself" she murmured still lazily. He could tell she wanted to sleep. It was already late at night and he had kept her longer than he had intended to.

After a moment of silence, and gazing into each other's eyes House spoke first. "Well I should go.." He didn't want to but he knew it wasn't his place to stay. What they did was casual sex and it was going to stay that way. He knew Cuddy wanted nothing more.

He slowly started to lift himself and tried to get off the bed but he felt her arms and legs tightening around his body.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere. You did something, you might as well stay here and finish what you started." She argued.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning this." She turned them over. House was surprised by her sudden action. She laughed at his shocked expression. One of her throaty laughs that he loved so much.

She put the covers on them and snuggled up to him. He felt her sigh contently. It was a strange feeling for him. He wasn't used to cuddling. But he enjoyed Cuddy lying next to him, he enjoyed the fact that her hair was right underneath his hand where he could play with it and her hand on his chest, holding him possessively.

He took advantage of the situation, pulled her close to him and wrapped her arms around her. He knew she was smiling. She was enjoying herself. He didn't want to admit it but he was too.

"Goodnight, House." He heard her say.

"Goodnight, Cuddy." He smelled her hair one last time; lavender. It felt nice.

**Leave a review on your way out :)**


End file.
